The Skirt
by CaramelRainbows
Summary: Aomine finds Kuroko admiring himself in the mirror in a skirt. Who is he to deny himself such a treat? Let's hope nothing interrupts them...
Kuroko had a beautiful personality trait called 'not giving a fuck.' If any one of his male friends were caught standing in front of a floor length mirror in their bedroom inspecting how a black frilly skirt looked on them and someone walked in, they'd be horrified. They'd try to cover themselves – which would be pointless – stutter out that it wasn't what it looked like when it really was what it looked like (which is a man in a skirt) and then throw stuff at the intruder to make them get out.

A few names come to Kuroko's mind of people who would act exactly like that, Kagami being the name flashing in his mind in neon. He'd probably act in a similar way if he walked in on Kuroko in the skirt too. But instead of the redhead, it was the blue haired friend that walked in.

"What are you wearing?" tumbled out of Aomine's mouth once setting eyes on Kuroko.

"They're called clothes, Aomine," was Kuroko's deadpan response, still looking at himself in the mirror.

Kuroko thought he looked good. Along with the black skirt, he was wearing a light blue sweater and black thigh high socks. He did a little half turn to inspect what he looked like from behind and he gave a small hum of approval.

"Is there some reason you're wearing skirt?" Aomine tried again.

"I'm testing a theory."

Aomine stepped further into Kuroko's room, almost like he was stepping into a lion enclosure – not really knowing how to respond to this situation or how the 'lion' in question would respond. He ended up standing very close behind Kuroko and looking at him in the mirror.

"So what's your theory?" Aomine asked, eyes now shifting from Kuroko's blank expression to the skirt he was wearing. He was now aware that he found Kuroko incredibly attractive in what he was wearing. He usually didn't mind what Kuroko was wearing because he was tearing it off in a few minutes.

"Daiki," Kuroko whispered suddenly, throwing Aomine off guard and mouth slowly curving into a smirk as he lifted the front skirt.

No underwear.

Aomine jerked forward from a sudden hit of arousal and met with Kuroko's scarcely covered behind. His hands grabbed onto Kuroko's shoulders. The smaller man was pleased with this development and started phase two. With one hand still holding the skirt, the other reached up to take one of Aomine's and bring it to his exposed cock. Still looking into the mirror, Kuroko let out a deliberate gasp as Aomine's hand pressed against him, his ass pushing back into Aomine's crotch at the same time.

Aomine's face was turning red. Kuroko was never this raunchy. They just had what he considered to be normal sex in a bed with no clothes on. There usually wasn't even that much foreplay because there was always a lingering parent in the house. Today was a rare day where both Kuroko's parents were out. Aomine didn't know where they were and he honestly didn't care, especially not when Kuroko started letting out a soft moan with each grind against the taller man's hand.

Aomine's other hand had come down to Kuroko's thigh and was gripping it tightly, in turn holding the skirt up. Kuroko took the opportunity to remove his hand, lean forward slightly and bring both his hands behind him to start bringing down Aomine's pants. Kuroko didn't need to hold one of his boyfriend's hands in place over his cock for long until he realised what it was he should be doing with it.

Aomine was still trying to wrap his head around the situation. He'd woken up this morning from a text from Momoi, reminding him that he'd made plans to spend the day with Kuroko at his house. He remembered being confused about it since it's not like he'd forgotten. You don't just forget to go to the house of the guy you fuck. He's forgotten to hang out with Momoi but that's more 'avoiding' than 'forgetting.'

He's the first to admit sex was on his mind on the way over but he wasn't going to jump on Kuroko the moment he saw him. Well, the thought had crossed his mind on many occasions but today he was more confused. Turned on, but confused. There was still lingering confusion at the back of his mind but he'd decided that now was as good a time as ever to take advantage of there being no one else in the house.

Kuroko could feel Aomine's hot flesh on his ass and he tried to contain a smirk. The taller man may be the one that sticks it in but no way in hell was he the dominant one in bed. Kuroko had his boyfriend wrapped around his little finger. He assures others he only uses his powers for good.

"Dai…ki…" he deliberately drew out, leaning forward so much that he his upper body was pressed against the mirror, ass slowly rubbing up and down on Aomine. It wasn't an easy thing to do when they were both standing because of height difference but tip toes were a glorious thing. Heels helped too in this situation – blue ones that matched the sweater to be specific.

Kuroko had never been very vocal when it came to pleasure. He really wasn't that vocal about anything. Even when he masturbated, he didn't need to contain his voice or anything because there was never a loud enough yelp he needed to smother. Aomine liked loudness, though. It turned him on more to hear Kuroko panting and moaning. The smaller man didn't mind letting his voice out, it had just taken awhile to get used to doing it without it coming out super deadpan. But along with Aomine liking sound, he also made sounds himself. Kuroko could tell that originally Aomine had been awkward with only hearing his own grunts and groans. The things people do for their significant others…

Aomine was loving the view of Kuroko in front of him and the mirror reflecting everything back at him. He removed both his hands from Kuroko's front and held his hips, using the base of his palms to spread Kuroko's ass. Kuroko was forced to stop moving so Aomine could rut against him at his own pace instead.

"Daiki… ahhhnn… please… ahh…" Kuroko pawed at the mirror, "please kiss me."

Kuroko ended up liking making noises. It was interesting forming a coherent request in his head and hearing it come out as a mess from his mouth. He loved doing this sort of stuff with Aomine and was always a little disappointed whenever parents were in the house when they were together. It was fun taking things slow and drawing them out. He still enjoyed sex with Aomine either way but drawing out an orgasm was nearly as fun as a drawn out basketball match.

Aomine complied with Kuroko's request and leant forward to kiss his neck. Kuroko opened his mouth against the mirror and let out a quiet pant. He looked at Aomine through the mirror and cheekily gave his mirror self a little peck. Aomine countered with swiftly moving his hand from Kuroko's hips to underneath the sweater. As he'd guessed, no shirt underneath, just soft skin.

Kuroko's mouth opened again at this move and decided now was the time to be a little more naughty. He flicked his tongue out to his mirror self and licked slowly. In reality, he was just licking a mirror but the reflection turned Aomine on so much. He absentmindedly poked at Kuroko's nipples with his forefingers but his focus was more on the mirror. He continued to plant kisses on his boyfriend's neck but his eyes were glued elsewhere.

He did love the power he had over him but Kuroko was feeling neglected at another area. He removed his face from the mirror and pushed his ass back onto Aomine's cock again, letting loose the faintest of whines. Aomine's attention was back to pleasing Kuroko when he heard that adorable sound.

"You'll find something… ahh… helpful s-stuck to the back of the mir… ror…"

He removed one of his hands and felt behind the standing mirror for the little bottle Kuroko had sneakily taped to it. Aomine's thoughts drifted back to the beginning of this when he said 'testing a theory.' It was a long thought out test, that was for sure.

Using only one hand (because really, he's had enough practice by now) he popped open the cap and used only his pointer finger and thumb to squeeze the liquid onto his open palm. He rubbed his fingers into it after discarding the bottle on the floor. Kuroko chuckled softly at this ability Aomine was proud of. Only Daiki Aomine would claim bragging rights to being able to pleasure his boyfriend with one hand and get the lube ready with the other.

While still keeping one hand under the sweater, he brought the other to Kuroko's behind. He had to lean away from Kuroko's ass but it would be worth it to see the face he makes in a moment. As he inserted one finger into Kuroko, he used his other hand to gently press Kuroko's chest to make him move into an upright position again. He lightly bit at the lobe of Kuroko's ear and whispered into it, "I want to see your cock twitch as I finger you."

Okay, sometimes Aomine could be a little more dominant that Kuroko. At this point, Kuroko didn't care if he was in control or not, he just wanted Aomine to keep touching him. He hoisted one leg around the mirror and lifted the skirt. His cock stood proudly and was just centimetres away from the cool touch of the mirror's surface. As Aomine's finger eased inside him, he tried to push forward to touch the mirror for some form of friction. The skirt's fabric had felt wonderful and he missed the feel of something touching him there. But the hungry look Aomine had while eyeing his reflective arousal was enough to send jolts of ecstasy.

"Please… hur… ry… ahhhhhhhhhnnn!"

While Kuroko had been in the middle of encouraging Aomine, the taller male had quickly added another finger in a smooth and fluid motion. Kuroko's leaking tip had only just dabbed the surface of the mirror from his jerked reaction but managed to leave a string of pre-cum still connected to the mirror and himself when he eased back again.

Aomine began pumping his two fingers in and out of Kuroko's quivering hole. Kuroko managed through his shaking to meet up with the fingers each time they plunged by bucking towards the mirror then back – tip hitting the mirror again each time.

Just like the dark blue haired man had wanted, he could see Kuroko's twitching erection very clearly over the shoulder of his boyfriend. The image of Kuroko bucking up to 'himself' made Aomine lick his lips in anticipation.

"Do you think…" Kuroko started but trailed off with yet another moan when the fingers picked up their pace. What was with Aomine and enjoying cutting off Kuroko's sentences?

Aomine kissed his neck again then licked a hard stripe from his shoulder blade up to behind his ear. Kuroko – for just a moment – seemed to return to his original 'no noise' state and gritted his teeth at the action to keep the sounds he wanted to make in.

Then Aomine heard it. The front door downstairs closing after he had missed it opening and the cheery call of, "We're home, Tetsuya!"

No! Why now?! Both boys wanted to scream at this unfortunate occurrence.

"It started to rain and your mother was worried about the laundry!"

They hadn't even noticed the rain.

The one thing they both couldn't stop thinking about was the still open bedroom door.

The mirror was halfway into the room and if anyone were to walk passed they'd have a clear side on view of Aomine two fingers deep into Kuroko's ass. This wasn't exactly the sort of thing Kuroko wanted his parents seeing. But at the same time, he didn't want to move.

"Do you think they'll come upstairs?" he finally got to finish.

"Didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Tetsu," Aomine chuckled.

Kuroko didn't have it in him to chastise or hit Aomine. He just wanted to cum. He wanted Aomine to ram inside him and without caring that his parents were downstairs. He really wanted to just chance it that they wouldn't come up and just keep going. It would've been such a nice orgasm too…

"Wait, what are you–"

Why had he ever doubted his boyfriend? Of course Aomine was the type to not give a damn about parents or doors being opened. He still didn't care about being vocal wherever they happened to be doing it at the time.

Aomine had swiftly removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock that Kuroko was both glad to finally feel and terrified out of his mind that he had done this. Both his hands had grabbed onto the edges of the mirror as Aomine's weight pushed him almost completely against the mirror, tanned arms holding him under his legs so he didn't fall. There was no way of moving his cock away from the mirror this time. His other leg had also wrapped around the mirror and both his knees were now pressed into the wall behind it.

Kuroko was biting the insides of his cheeks as Aomine thrust in and out. He was chanting in his head 'Don't make a noise, don't make a noise, don't make a noise,' but it felt too good to not say anything.

He let out a broken cry before quickly shutting his mouth again. He hadn't heard anyone on the stairs yet and was worried that he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from Aomine even if he did.

"You didn't greet your parents when they walked in, you know?" Aomine panted into his ear.

"W-what was I supposed to… nnnngg… say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something like, 'Hey guys, don't come upstairs, my ravishingly handsome boyfriend is about to plough into me and I'm wearing heels and a skirt.'"

"Why include the… ah… the… ahhh… hnnnn… skirt and… sh-shoes?"

"Don't want your parents thinking you're gay now, do you?"

Even with Aomine – and he quotes – 'ploughing into him' that comment still made him laugh. He must've laughed a little too loudly because the dreadful sound of footsteps were heard coming upstairs.

"Tetsuya? Is someone with you? I saw another pair of shoes downstairs."

His mother.

"It's just me. Tetsu's helping me study for a test," Aomine called out with barely any strain in his voice.

"Oh, Daiki," she sounded delighted and the footsteps didn't stop, "tell me, how is your mother–"

"Honey, the rain is really starting to come down now! I may need some help getting the washing!"

"Ah, one moment, dear!"

The footsteps retreated and Aomine took that as his cue to speed up. Kuroko was practically bouncing on Aomine now, his cock moving up and down across the sticky mess he'd made on the mirror.

One arm came around to hold Aomine's head as he laid his own head back on his boyfriend's shoulder. The noises coming out of him were a little louder now. He was hopeful that the rain would drown out any noise he knew he was about to make.

He could hear some distant shouts and some playful laughter from his parents downstairs as they wrangled with the laundry. He was very thankful for the weather today.

"As much as I'd love to draw this out a little longer," Aomine said teasingly, "I think you're just about done."

Kuroko was amazed that both he and Aomine had managed to stay hard through this ordeal. Wasn't stress or fear supposed to make you go limp in an instant? Perhaps he was into exhibitionism after all… well, if he was, that meant Aomine was too.

"Just plough into me already," he replied with a cheeky smile.

As much as Aomine didn't care about making a large amount of noise, he was still considerate of Kuroko's feelings even if the smaller man was confident that the rain would drown him out. As Aomine slammed in and out of Kuroko, dragging both their orgasms out, he kissed his boyfriend deeply to drown out most of the noise that still managed to spill from both of them.

"Okay," Kuroko panted, coming down from his high, "you can put me down now."

"What if I were to carry you out like this?"

This time Kuroko had the strength to wack Aomine upside the head.

Aomine went to close the door after setting Kuroko on the bed. He knew Kuroko's mother would attempt another chat once she came back inside so thought it best to start cleaning up Kuroko.

"Don't forget the mirror," Kuroko added.

Aomine looked back at the mirror and whistled.

"Impressive."

"Shut up."

"No, but do you see that? You nearly got to the top of it!"

"I said, shut up."

"I need to document this."

Aomine fished out his phone and got off the bed just in time to miss Kuroko's clutches. He snapped a perfect photo of Kuroko's cumshot and smiled like an idiot at it.

"Clean it. Now."

Aomine didn't stop smiling as he did so.

Once some feeling came back into his legs, Kuroko stripped out of the now sweat clad clothes and pulled one some fresh ones. He really wanted a shower but his mother would think it was rude to shower with a guest over. He could just take Aomine with him…

"So, what was the theory?" Aomine suddenly asked.

Kuroko looked towards the skirt in the pile of dirty clothes and shrugged, "It's not important."

"Come on, tell me."

"Just something Momoi said to try, that's all."

Momoi had reminded him to go to Kuroko's house. It was just like her to not be able to contain her excitement over something she'd suggested. But really, reminding him to go over? He was amazed that she hadn't just texted 'Skirt' in huge bolded letters with lots of question marks and too many emoticons.

Kuroko had his phone in hand now and was texting said pink haired girl.

'I think it's a new record.'

In seconds he got a reply.

'OMG RLY?! O That quick?! TELL ME EVERYTHING ;D'

'Not now. Too tired.'

'Awwwwww :('

He set his phone down on his bedside table and began gathering the dirty clothes to put a load of washing on. Best to do it himself and not get questioned about the skirt.

But before he could even leave the bed, his phone buzzed again.

'TETSUYAAAAAA O/O NAUGHTY BOY! XD'

He glared at Aomine.

"Don't show anyone else."


End file.
